The flooding is used in a route search protocol and the like, and is a basic element technology in the wireless ad-hoc network. In the flooding, the packet is broadcasted to all nodes existing in a communication range. Patent Literature 1 describes an example of a flooding method. FIG. 12 is an explanatory view illustrating an example of a configuration of the wireless data communication system described in Patent Literature 1. In the wireless data communication system illustrated in FIG. 12, on the assumption that the wireless terminals are disposed such that communication ranges (corresponding to a zone A to a zone E illustrated in FIG. 12) of the wireless terminals overlap each other, the broadcast is repeatedly performed to all the nodes existing in the communication ranges, whereby the packet is relayed and transmitted in sequence. Patent Literature 1 describes the method for distributing the packet to the plural wireless terminals. At this point, the wireless terminal that receives the packet recognizes that the packet is the packet addressed thereto when a destination address described in the packet is matched with own address of the wireless terminal.